Virus Nightmare
by Major144
Summary: Expirement 222 AKA Poxy ends up and Christine and starts causing trouble. It's up to Cilla and Drixine to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 Cereal

Virus Nightmare

Chapter 1 Cereal

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

At a cereal manufacturing plant a small green sphere with the numbers 222 sat in some rafters. The sphere was smaller then a marble and had been stuck up in the rafters for some time. A maintenance worker who was changing a lightbulb moved around the rafters and knocked the sphere off. The little sphere bounced off some machines as it fell and ended up landing in some cereal that consisted of other colored spheres and was packaged up and sent to a grocery store. The box was then bought and ended up in a house owned by Kolchuck family.

Christine Kolchuck came down stairs for breakfast. She was a pretty teenage girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a pink shirt, with a red heart on it, blue jeans, and pink shoes. Christine poured herself a bowl of cereal and began to eat it. The sphere with 222 on it laid on a couple of pieces of cereal and managed to avoid getting wet from the milk. Christine scoped up a spoonful of cereal that included the sphere and put it in her mouth. She chewed it a few times and swallowed.

Gulp.

A round lump went down her throat and vanished into her chest. Inside Christine's body the sphere made contact with he saliva and became wet. The sphere glowed and then flashed leaving something new behind. A tiny microscopic pale green-gray, single-celled organism with a white inner body, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, pink-purple spots, and four gray-tipped antennae found itself swimming around Christine's body. It looked around at it's surroundings and saw a sign that read Welcome to Christine. The creature gave a little laugh as it began to explore it's new home and planned to cause trouble.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Sickness

Virus Nightmare

Chapter 2 Sickness

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Christine went to school and attended gym class. After doing drills and working up a good sweat the students went to their respective lockers to shower and change. Christine took her shoes and socks off and her nose was bombarded by a horrible stench that seemed to be coming from her feet. Christine wrinkled her nose in disgust along with several other girls standing a few feet away who caught a whiff of the bad odor. Christine quickly showered and the smell died down before she dried herself off, changed clothes, and headed to her next class.

On the way to her next class Christine's eyes felt swollen. Christine just wrote it off as something in the air messing with her eyes.

Christine was having science class next and the female teacher was teaching a lesson on natural gasses. As the teacher talked Christine felt a pressure rise up in her chest and to her throat. A panic filled Christine as she cuffed a hand over her mouth to stifle the gas that was fixing to explode from her mouth, but it did very little to stop the noise of a very loud burp.

"Uuuurrrrpp!"

The teacher stopped teaching and glared at Christine, who was blushing. A few students were giggling as Christine removed the hand from her mouth and stood up to apologize and excuse herself.

"Excuse me. Uuuuurrpppp!"

The burp had come out unexpected. The teacher became furious and the other students burst out laughing.

"Young lady!" Yelled the teacher.

"I'm...Uuuuurrrrpppp! Sorry! Uuuuuurrrppp! I can't Uuuuurrrrrppp stop burping! Uuuuuuurrrppp!" Yelled Christine as she burped some more.

The students were all laughing like crazy as Christine let out a enormous burp.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrpppppppp!"

Christine covered her mouth in embarrassment and noticed she had what appeared to be purple pimples on her arms. The teacher and students let out gasp of shock as purple pimples began to blossom on Christine's body. It appeared she had some kind of rare sickness.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Quarantine

Virus Nightmare

Chapter 3 Quarantine

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

The nurse was quickly summoned to the room to look at Christine. She took one look at the girl and saw that she was beyond her expertise, so she called a hospital and told them about the rare and odd sickness. Christine was told to go to the gym and wait. She went to the gym and waited awhile until some men in hazmat suits arrived and took her to the back of an ambulance with a bunch of plastic covering. The ambulance drove to a hospital and Christine was lead to a separate room with a clear plastic room set up with a cot, a sink, and a toilet. A worker told Christine to remove her clothes and put on a hospital gown before she entered the room. Christine did as she was instructed and entered the room with a bit of dread. She was now under quarantine.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Name

Virus Nightmare

Chapter 4 Name

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Christine sat miserably in her quarantined room as doctors observed her. She felt a pressure rise up in her chest before she let out a loud burp.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppp!"

Christine just groaned no longer caring if anyone heard her burp, as she wondered what was going on inside her body.

The experiment was having a fun time in his new host causing sickness and making Christine burp loudly. He had wondered into a bad part of the body filled with germs and bacteria that warmly welcomed the little virus and threw him a party. The germs and bacteria knew what the experiment was doing to Christine and they greatly respected him for that. Though the experiment couldn't speak their language it seemed to understand their language just fine. The germs and bacteria gave the experiment the name Poxy and it seemed to like the name. Poxy was having the time of his life in Christine and he planned to cause more trouble.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 The Chase

Virus Nightmare

Chapter 5 The Chase

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Inside the City of Christine everything was in chaos. Mayor Santorini was determined to save her city and remove the horrible embarrassing virus from Christine. She put Police Chief Tyson and her partner Drixine on the case. With the aid of her police force Tyson located the bad part of town where the virus seemed to be and she had her officers surround the club where Poxy was.

"This is the police! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" Yelled Tyson using a megaphone.

The germs in the club responded by shouting and shooting at the cops. A fire fight broke out between the cops and germs, before a large tanker truck smashed out of the club and began driving away from the scene. Poxy was at the wheel.

"Meega nala kweesta! Laughed Poxy as he drove away.

"After him!" Yelled Tyson as she and Drixine jumped into a car and took off after truck.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Flush

Virus Nightmare

Chapter 6 Flush

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Tyson, Drixine, and a bunch of cops in cars chased after Poxy and some germs in a tanker truck. The chase went on and on and lead right up to Christine's lungs. Poxy let out a laugh as he pressed a button that unleashed some powerful gas into the lungs and began to rise up in Christine's throat.

Outside the body Christine felt a great pressure rise up in her throat and head to her mouth. Christine tried to swallow the building pressure down, but it was too late. She let out a massive burp that was heard by the entire hospital.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPpppppppppppppp!"

Christine flushed bright pink with embarrassment and put her hands over her mouth.

Inside the body the chase was still going on and had lead right to Christine's left ear. Tyson fired at the truck causing it to swerve off the road and crash. Poxy jumped out and fled deeper into the ear and Tyson and Drixine took jumped out of their car and took off after him firing their weapons. The virus managed to avoid their attacks, but crashed into some earwax and got stuck. Tyson pulled out her and contacted Mayor Santorini.

"We caught the virus and were going to remove him from Christine." Said Tyson.

Tyson and Drixine grabbed the earwax with Poxy in it and loaded it into the car. They drove down to the colon and dropped Poxy off, letting Christine's body remove the virus.

Outside Christine had just finished using the bathroom and she flushed the toilet.

Flush!

Poxy who was in the toilet, let out a scream as he went down the drain. Christine washed her hands and saw she no longer had any purple pimples and that she was feeling very well. She soon exited the hospital in her normal clothes with a clean bill of health.

The End.


End file.
